Pookie Contest
A Pookie Contest is when a penguin makes their igloo be like a fashion show, just that the fashion show is for Pookies. The person who made the show tells them what to dress like and more. The winner pookie usually gets to stay at the show iggy and be "adopted" (AKA "picked"), althought sometimes the prize is an uppie, wista or a broder (only at "Mumu Contests"). These Pookie contests are mostly found at the server Abominable and Blizzard. The person who normally hosts one is officially named a "Missy moo" (Mother) and it is rarely seen that a pookie show is hosted by a Duh Duh (Father). The host is also called a "Missy Moo" or a "Duddy Moo". When pookies lose, they are likely to be very upset and be given Golden Elmos or other treats by the host. There are 6 types of contests. =Rooms= A rooms contest is extremely rare. You may only see 1 of these in your entire pookieing time. The igloo has three rooms, (usually themed a color e.g. Red, Blue and Green. The mumu will call "Line Up!" and says to pookies "Blue Room!" next pookie, "Green Room!" next pookie, "Red Room!" then she walks around and says "Red room is......IN!" "Green room is.......IN!" Blue room is........Out, sorry!" *Pros: Very very quick and understandable. *Cons: If there is a good costume and a not-so-good costume in a room, the host will have trouble deciding. Also, under these circumstances, pookies may not understand why they are out if they had a good costume. =Chair Contest= Since the update for multiple igloos and no "leave and come back", this is by far the most popular contest. Usually, there is around 5-30 chairs. The Pookies sit on these chairs and dress up to the theme. They usually dance on it when they are ready with their outfits. The Mumu/Duh Duh then takes away the chairs of the pookies modelling the outfits she doesn't like, therefore the pookie without a chair is "out". *Pros: You don't need to walk around going "in, in, out, in," and in fact will usually make other people upset *Cons: Sometimes a pookie will try to sit on an extra chair. You may need to remove the extra chairs. Also, pookies that are out may get mad and sit on other pookies' chairs. This can cause a lot of drama in the long run and pookies may leave because of it. Also, they are more likely to pick the Yellow pookies without hair/wigs. =Fashion Show= There are two ways for this type of contest. Way 1:The Mumu/dudu will have a runway, some clothes racks and a table. (S)he sits at the table and watches the Pookies. (S)he calls 'In!' or 'Out!'. If (s)he calls out, you're out. If (s)he calls in, you're in. And if (s)he calls winner, you win! *Pros: No extra "chairs" so they will leave straight away. It's faster than the other contests because it's straightforward. *Cons: Sometimes pookies get confused on who she is talking to. Way 2: The pookies will have dressing rooms, and the famfam will have a sitting area,with couches,chairs and tables. The host will give a theme, the pookies will dress accordingly. Once their done, the pookies will line up behind the runway. Once all the pookies are ready, the host will say "Go!" (or something similar). Points are often given on the basis of costume and details. (S)he will then say a score, for example, 8. (S)he will note this down either in real life or on a program like notepad. Usually,the winner is the one with the highest wins, but sometimes, the total scores might be added using a program like Calculator. *Pros: Clean and organized, and also, points are given on a fair basis. *Cons: Some pookies may fight over their positions before they go on the runway. =In or Out= Way 1: The mumu will call Line up! and say In or Out. *Pros: It goes rather quickly if the pookies aren't budging each other. *Cons: It's kind of slow sometimes. Also, pookies may get confused on who she is talking to, as it can be hard to tell who is in which area in the line. Way 2: She will have a chair and the pookie will have a chair. She will go along the lines of chairs and say in or out. *Pros: You can see who is in and out more easily than Way 1. *Cons: This is less common and some pookies may not understand what she is doing unless their chairs are gone. =Snowball Contest= These are almost as rare as "Room Contests". Pookies will sit anywhere they want, usually far apart from each other, so there is not as much confusion. Then the host will throw snowballs at pookies. Normally, getting hit with a snowball means you are out. *Pros: It is rare for much drama to happen. Also, no igloo editing is required. *Cons: A toss might miss, and then pookies may become confused. Also, some pookies will think you are hurting them by throwing something at them. Voting Contest This type of contest is even more rarer than snowball and room contests. If you pookie for about ten years, chances are that you'll see only one of these. These are really different from the other contests. The pookies sit in seats, and the mumu and famfam (if there is one) will have a sitting area, consisting of couches, chairs and sometimes even tables. The sitting area is often "marked off" from the other areas with laser beams, flowers, or any rod-like furniture items. The host will give a theme, and pookies will dress accordingly. But instead of the host choosing who's in or out, The mumu will call out each pookie and ask them who they think should be out. The chairs will usually be arranged in a straight line, so the pookies don't get confused. Otherwise, the host will call out their usernames or throw a snowball at them, asking them for the vote. *Pros: Pookies can directly tell who they want to be out. *Cons: A pookie might get mad if another pookie votes against them and it might be confusing if the pookie's name had a lot of numbers. Themes The Mumu will pick a "theme", or a word that describes what the pookies should dress like. For example, if the Mumu were to say "Halloween", a pookie might wear the ghost outfit. Pookies may ask for a theme: "Missy! Can theme be purple?" or they may just say: "Hopes/Wopes purple!" Some Mumus might let others pick a theme as well. Here are some themes: Christmas Halloween School/Nerdy ("stool") Cute Pink Purple Red Yellow White Green Blue Camping Twins (where pookies pair up and dress to match) Summer Swimming ("swimmy") Rare (Cute Rare/Crazy Rare) Silly/Goofy Autumn/Fall Winter Summer Spring (very uncommon) Food (uncommon) Random Rainy Day Rainbow Western Royal Dress as a character/celebrity from a book or movie (very uncommon) Rock star Jobs (ex. Coffee Shop worker, policeman) Sports Sparkly Easter Gold Mascot Puffle Frozen (The movie, and yes, it has been done) Princess (Or "Cute Wittle Princess", as said by a pookie before.) Beauty (uncommon) Cat Puffles (extremely uncommon, but has been seen before) Letter contests These are extremely rare contests. It may work 2 ways: Whoever gets the letter is out, or if they get the letter they're in. You may see none of these in your whole pookieing time. Pros: Quick, and the mumu can tell who is lying since they sent the letter. Cons: A pookie's mailbox may be full. (MORE TO BE ADDED ON LETTER CONTESTS!)'''' MP.png|the basic set out of MP MP dress.png|MP dressing room MP garden.png|MP Garden MP out.png|MP Out room MP themes.png|MP themes room Category:Igloos Category:Pookies Category:Activities